De finales de libros y tarta con poca nata
by Slamie Evans
Summary: Estaba en la mejor parte de la lectura./ -Al final, Sally se vuelve histérica y mata a Lucas en venganza por la muerte de Isabella./-Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia./ -Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, encantado Luce./-Vengo a desayunar contigo/-Feliz año nuevo, Luce./ ¡Feliz Navidad Fanfiction!


**¡Feliz Navidad Fanfiction! Os traigo este one-shot NaLu navideño; la verdad es que no soy buena en crear historias que se centren en eventos festivos, pero aún así espero os guste.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo juego con los personajes a mi antojo.**

 **Mundo Alterno y Oc en los personajes.**

 **Sin más, ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Lleva la taza de humeante café hasta sus manos, está demasiado cansada y el café es lo único que puede relajarla.

Con la caliente taza de café en sus manos, logra aminorar un poco el frío en su cuerpo.

Vuelve a dejar la taza sobre el pequeño platillo y vuelve su vista hacia su libro.

Estaba en la mejor parte de la lectura, el protagonista estaba a punto de confesarle a su amada que él asesino a su hermana.

-Al final, Sally se vuelve histérica y mata a Lucas en venganza por la muerte de Isabella.

Abre los ojos como platos y levanta la vista de su lectura para concentrarla en el sujeto que había osado fastidiarle el final del libro; pero su réplica muere en sus labios, y no tenía nada que ver con el apuesto chico de revista con el pelo rosa y sonrisa de dentífrico, no, para nada, sino por el plato que portaba, un trozo de tarta de chocolate, su favorita.

-Aquí tienes, por cierto, he oído que pronto saldrá un nuevo libro del mismo autor.

El trozo de tarta fue puesto sobre la mesa y aquel chico se fue por donde había venido. ¿Quien se creía como para arruinarle el final? No sabía con quien se había metido.

. . .

Enfadada y con su orgullo herido, dos días después, luego de terminarse el libro y darse cuenta que efectivamente le habían fastidiado el final, volvía a aquella cafetería de la calle principal dispuesta a tener una muy seria conversación sobre arruinar finales de libros y trozos de tarta con poca nata.

Con paso decidido, entra al interior de aquel viejo local y en seguida lo localiza, aun con el uniforme de camarero, se encontraba sentado en una mesa de esquina junto a una ventana.

Estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba lo que parece ser un ¿vaso de leche?

Puso más atención a la portada del libro y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lo había leído hace poco y aun se acordaba a la perfección del final; una agradable sensación inundó sus papilas gustativas, sin duda la venganza tenía un sabor dulce.

Se acercó sonriente hacia él y se sentó en la silla libre, solo un poco más y se podría olvidar del asunto.

-No malgastes saliva, acabo de terminarlo. -con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el chico cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras miraba divertido a la rubia frente a él.

Esta a su vez frunció el ceño e hizo un gracioso y adorable puchero al ver su venganza frustrada.

-Natsu, siento interrumpir tu intento de ligue, pero tu descanso ha terminado -el rostro del chico se camuflaba a la perfección con las paredes rojas del local ante el comentario de su compañera.

-¡Yo no estaba ligando!

-¡Hai, Hai!

-¡Cana! - con el tono de reproche de niño pequeño, el chico se levanta de su asiento y se dirige detrás de la barra refunfuñando.

Su vista se dirigió hacia aquel vaso de líquido blanco que el pelirosa, ahora sabia que se llamaba Natsu, estaba bebiendo hace apenas unos minutos; estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el vaso y llevarlo hasta su rostro para olerlo, parecía simple leche, pero su olor era incluso más dulce y apetecible.

-No me sienta bien la cafeína.

Pillada con las manos en la masa. De nuevo, allí estaba él, sonriendo.

-¿Que? -estaba demasiado aturdida y nerviosa por haber sido descubierta que eso fue lo único que logró articular.

-Que no me sienta bien la cafeína, por eso no tomo café.

-¿Que es esto? No parece leche...

-Receta secreta... Toma, en recompensa por haberte arruinado el final de tu libro, parece que realmente te afecto ¿Eh? -risita burlona ¿Que demonios tenía este chico que siempre tenía alguna motivo para reírse de ella?

Dejó sobre la mesa un plato con ¿Adivináis que? Tarta de chocolate, sentía su boca hacerse agua.

Carraspea.

-Bueno, me pensaré si te perdono o no -mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, vio como sonreía de lado y de su espalda sacaba un bote de nata y vaciaba un poco de su contenido sobre la tarta -Puede que si te perdone, pero no estoy muy segura... -un poco más de la masa blanca se derramaba sobre el pastel -Definitivamente te perdono.

-Lo sabia, también estabas molesta porque le puse poca nata el otro día, lo siento, pero se había acabado, em...

-Lucy -se llevó una cucharada a la boca- Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, encantado Luce.

-Es Lucy.

-Lo se.

Se marchó dejándola ahí sentada, confundida, y con la nata desbordándose por los bordes de su tan preciada tarta.

. . .

-¡Aghh estoy muerto! Gracias a lo que haya allí arriba que mañana no tengo que trabajar.

-Justo mañana viene el autor, de cuyo libro me fastidiaste el final, a firmar ejemplares, ¿Vienes conmigo? Me lo debes, ¿No crees?

-Me seguirás echando en cara que te arruiné el final del libro por el resto de mi vida ¿Cierto?

-Muy cierto.

-Esta bien, iré contigo, ¿quedamos mañana aquí?

-¿Pero que clase de citas has tenido tu? ¡Tienes que venir a buscarme a mi casa! -la sonrisa que había surgido desde el inicio de la conversación no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Uno: no se donde vives. Dos: nunca he tenido una cita. Tres: ¿Es un cita?

-Uno: eso se soluciona rápido, toma -le tiende una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y número de teléfono- Dos: ¿Hablas en serio? Pues es raro, estas bastante bien -procesó durante unas milésimas de segundo y su cuerpo decidió ahora era su turno de camuflarse con las paredes- y Tres: Supongo que si es una cita.

-Uno: ¿Ya tenías preparada la tarjeta? -solo recibió una sonrisa inocente de los labios de la chica-Dos: Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta -guiña el ojo provocando que el sonrojo femenino terminara sus cortas vacaciones y volviese al trabajo- y tres: estaré allí a las 6, hasta entonces.

Y se alejó calle abajo con la manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por su parte, la chica solo agachó su cabeza escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en su bufanda de color rosa, como su pelo, y se quedó tontamente sonriendo como chica enamorada mientras pensaba en lo bien que combinaban el amarillo y el rosa, su pelo y el de él, Natsu y Lucy.

Sacude la cabeza, ella no era ninguna chica enamoradiza y soñadora, ella era realista e independiente que no necesita a ningún chico para ser feliz, pero también era sincera consigo misma, y sabía como su corazón se aceleró cuando él tomo su invitación como una cita.

. . .

-Bien, ¿Y cómo es que acabaste trabajando de camarero allí? He ido a esa cafetería desde que vivo aquí y nunca antes te había visto.

-Cana es mi prima, la cafetería pertenece a sus padres y yo necesitaba dinero para pagarme la gastos mientras estudio, así que me ofrecieron trabajar allí y el resto es historia, bien,me toca, em... ¿Que estás estudiando? Últimamente vienes siempre cargada de libros y papeles, ya apenas me prestas atención, me siento abandonado -puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Periodismo, me fascina escribir, así que pensé en dedicarme a eso mientras escribía mi propia novela.

-¿Me dejarías leerla?

-Es mi turno de preguntar, y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, nunca.

. . .

Luego de varias semanas, se hicieron inseparables, Lucy iba todos los días a la cafetería, y Natsu pasaba todos sus descansos con ella, para luego acompañarla hasta su casa y seguir de largo hasta la suya, había descubierto que sus casas estaban separadas por apenas dos calles.

. . .

Las ocho de la mañana, ¿Qué estúpido mortal sin miedo a la muerte osaba despertarlo un Sábado a las ocho de la mañana? Su respuesta llegó pintada de un color amarillo brillante, Lucy se encontraba en su puerta, en pijama y con un paquete de churros entre las manos.

-Vengo a desayunar contigo -con una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato Cheshire, la rubia se habría paso hacia el interior del departamento, aun si en el proceso tuvo que empujar al dueño de este que parecía no querer moverse de su sitio como guarda de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y además en pijama?

-Te lo acabo de decir, vengo a desayunar contigo Natsu, además ¿Es que no te gusta mi pijama rosa?

La mirada jade del chico se paseo por segunda vez por el pijama de la chica, pero esta vez, si prestando atención a su diseño.

-No está mal, pero prefiriria desayunar a partir de las doce y media si no es molestia.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Hace un día estupendo, hay que aprovecharlo! Vamos a desayunar y después iremos de compras.

-Querrás decir que irás de compras y me obligaras a cargar tus bolsas.

Desde luego, la rubia no tenía dotes para la actuación, aun si intento poner su mejor cara de acusada injustamente.

-¿Cuando he hecho yo semejante cosa?

-Hace una semana por ejemplo.

-¡Pero te invité a comer!

-¡Porque el día antes me gasté mi dinero en comprarte unos zapatos nuevos ya que te gastaste todo lo que llevabas en un dichoso vestido!

-Pero es que eran preciosos y además combinaban muy bien con el vestido -convirtiendo su cara en un adorable puchero, la rubia lanzó, la que según ella, era la defensa definitiva y sin réplica.

-Aghh, está bien, siéntate, voy por un poco de chocolate caliente.

. . .

La música de su teléfono móvil suena a todo volumen mientras ella corre escaleras abajo para contestar a tiempo.

-¿Si?

-¡Luce! ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Natsu! -y su voz quebró en llanto

-Oe Luce, no llores.

-Pe... Pero es que te echo mucho de menos, ¿Cuando vas a volver?

Se prometió a si misma que nunca le preguntaría eso, que no le forzaría, él ya tenía bastante con haber tenido que abandonar su vida en Magnolia e irse de nuevo a Japón después de que su padre sufriera un accidente de tráfico y él tuviera que llevar temporalmente las riendas de la empresa familiar.

Pero ya había pasado un año, y él no volvía, ella había terminado sus estudios y ahora estaba de becaria en uno de los periódicos más famosos de la ciudad, y no tenía con quien compartirlo.

-Solo te molesta no tener a quien molestar ni forzar a que te compre algo. -El lo sabía perfectamente, sabía a la perfección lo que ella sentía, porque el estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero siempre intentaban quitar hierro al asunto, pero parece que llegó el momento en el que uno de los dos se quebró.

. . .

31 de Diciembre, once y media de la noche, arreglada con aquel vestido azul y esos zapatos negros que compró la primera vez que fueron juntos de compras, aquellos zapatos que ella prácticamente le obligó a comprarle.

Soltó una risita por el recuerdo, ya hace cinco días que no sabe nada de él,suelen hablar cada dos días, pero desde que le preguntó aquello no han vuelto a hablar, y en el fondo lo agradece, necesita serenarse, está siendo un año muy duro.

Sentada en el sofá, vistiendo el vestido y los zapatos, maquillada y peinada, Lucy Heartfilia se disponía a pasar su año nuevo, sola, así vestida, esperando un milagro navideño de esos que salen en la televisión y el llame a su puerta pidiendo disculpas y pasen juntos el año nuevo.

Solo le queda él, su madre murió cuando era pequeña, su padre murió hace apenas unos meses, meses en los que más que nunca, le hizo falta su compañía.

Se paró a pensar, ¿Porque tenía esa dependencia sobre él? Solo es un chico insoportable que arruina finales de libros a desconocidos.

Se rió ante su reflexión, sin duda, era una especia de masoquista rara, porque en lugar de la común definición de masoquista, a ella no le gustaba el dolor, si no que le arruinen finales de libros y molestarse porque le den trozos de tarta con poca nata.

Aún después de que él se haya ido, ella sigue yendo todos los días a aquella cafetería, todos los días lleva un libro, pero nada, nadie le cuenta finales y todos le dan la tarta con una cantidad generosa de nata.

Mira el reloj, las doce menos cuarto, le da tiempo a llegar, se levanta, coge un abrigo y su bolso y camina por las frías calles de Magnolia camino a su cafetería favorita.

Se sienta en la mesa de siempre desde que lo conoció, en una esquina, junto a una ventana.

Doce menos cinco, saca su libro del bolso y pide su ración da tarta y un café, el cual es lo primero que llega, de manos de Cana, con un rostro sonriente dibujado en la espuma, obre de Reedus, sin duda.

Abre su libro, va justo por la parte más interesante, van a descubrir quien era el asesino.

-Era el mayordomo.

Abre los ojos como platos, pero se queda estática, no mueve un pelo, desplaza ligeramente sus ojos hacia el reloj de la pared, quien exactamente diez segundos para el año nuevo, es como si pasase a cámara lenta.

 **Diez**

Gira su rostro y alza la vista.

 **Nueve**

Se queda sin palabras.

 **Ocho**

Esta vez no es por el trozo de tarta.

 **Siete**

Esta vez se fija más en el camarero que se la lleva.

 **Seis**

Sus ojos se inundan, tanto que le impiden tener completa realidad de su rango de visión.

 **Cinco**

-He oído que pronto sacarán el nuevo libro de esta saga.

 **Cuatro**

-Además, el autor estará firmando libros el sábado.

 **Tres**

-¿Quedamos aquí?

 **Dos**

Por fin la rubia pudo articular palabra.

-¿Pero que clase de citas has tenido tu? ¡Tienes que ir a buscarme a mi casa! -su voz suena temblorosa.

 **Uno**

-¿Entonces es una cita?

-Supongo que podemos considerarlo una cita.

 **Cero**

-Feliz año nuevo, Luce.

Y ahí fue cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas que impedían su visión resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando de nuevo que ella pudiera ver claramente, que pudiera verle.

Un chico de revista con cabello rosa y sonrisa de dentífrico.

-Feliz año nuevo, Natsu.

Y se lanzó a sus brazos, y no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos, le beso, aceptó que estaba completamente enamorada del idiota que arruina finales de libros a desconocidos. Todos aclamaron en vítores y aplausos, clientes y empleados, un nuevo año empezaba, pero la nueva pareja, ajena a aquel jaleo, solo podían mirarse el uno a otro mientras reían.

-Algún día lograré vengarme de ti, Natsu.

-Ya lo veremos...


End file.
